Unspoken, Unsaid
by Theliteratureofchemistry
Summary: You knew that for now, it would go unsaid, and you didn't mind; you had better things waiting for you at home... (it's VALKUBUS, but it's not all rainbows and butterflies)


**NOTE: ** _Firstly, i don't own Lost Girl, the characters etc etc._

_To be honest, i have no idea what i'm doing with this. I don't know if people will like the format, the pace (it may be a little slow?), so on so forth. I would appreciate reviews; tell me what you think. Does it flow ok? Should i leave it as a one-shot or add more chapters? How's the characterisation? There isn't much of a 'storyline' so to speak (as it's sort of intended as a one-shot, so i haven't laid out any further progression) but it's set after 3x08 as i'm sure you can guess; i made a couple of changes; Lauren went to the award ceremony alone (and not drunk!) and Bo & Tamsin stayed for a drink after the Invitation. (I don't think they know why, and neither do i, but they did.)_  
_Anyway! Leave me some feedback if you'd be kind enough :)_

* * *

**In **the hours that passed since your victory against the Whitman, not one word had been uttered about what happened. Not the life and death situation, no; that had been the main topic of conversation with everyone you had bumped into between that and your arrival at the Dal; but that other thing. That other situation, the one that- despite everything- couldn't be shaken from your mind.

Thankfully, the Squonk you rescued had seemed too wrapped up in her own strange, tearful excitement to have mentioned it to you or anybody else before she left with the Spriggan, thus avoiding any awkward questions, but you couldn't ignore it forever. As you sat at the table, drinks in hand, the conversation having turned into a comfortable silence, you studied the Valkyrie's expression. She was staring past you into the distance, an almost vacant look upon her face; _almost_ vacant, but not quite. There was something else there, something troubling her, you thought.

Realising that she was being watched, her ice-blue eyes quickly flickered back to you.

''What?'' she snapped, sitting upright in her seat, her expression becoming cold, default Valkyrie mode.

Your mouth opened for a moment before you paused; you were looking at this woman and for a split second, you became nervous. It was unlike you. You're a Succubus, you have the power to manipulate almost anyone –_anything_- with a single touch, yet there was something about this one that threw you. You hesitated, but quickly gave yourself a mental talking-to and found a subtle smile playing at your lips. She looked confused, even a little irked. She didn't like not knowing, she didn't _like_ to feel unsure, she wasn't used to it; just like you. You dared to let yourself think that she may have be thinking about it too- that she may have been nervous, because she knew that there was something you were both avoiding, because she was there and she felt it too.

''Tamsin, i-''

Glancing away from that pale face for a moment, you swallowed your nerves and continued.

''What happened back there?''

You saw the blonde blink slowly. She opened her eyes again and there was really something there that time, but you couldn't work out what it was until she spoke. It was her defensive sarcasm. It was her blocking her feelings; it was a refusal, a denial. You knew it wasn't what you wanted, even if at that time you didn't know exactly _what_ you wanted, and her sharp words cut right through you.

''You killed a guy, honey. I would have thought you would be used to that by now.'' She smirked, lifting her right leg to sit upon the left, her toned arm propped up against the back of the wooden chair. Her body language reflected her speech; it wasn't welcoming; it was cocky- almost challenging. It was Tamsin's way of trying to let you know that things hadn't changed. That you were reading too much into it, that you were wrong, and stupid for being so.

Scoffing, you rolled your eyes and let a second small smile tug at your mouth. If that was how she wanted to play it, you certainly weren't going to let her win. You diminished the hope you had of her actually opening up. In retrospect, you shouldn't have even thought it a possibility. She was dark fae. She was... well... Tamsin.

''Mhm, well, it takes one to know one, don't you think? But you also know exactly what i'm talking about, Tamsin; i was there, it was you and me, and trust me, _honey_, i'm not stupid. I'm experienced enough to know if someone is faking it.''

Holding a steady stare, neither one of you let your gaze falter. You're too similar in this way, too; neither you nor she were willing to show vulnerability. You dumped your pride and made the first move to discuss it, and that was ok, but you sure as hell weren't going to leave yourself wide open for her if you weren't going to get anything back.

After that, Tamsin had tried to lighten the mood a little, making an attempt to change the subject, and you conversed lightly, yet the atmosphere was still thick with unspoken words and you were clearly relieved to see Lauren stride into the bar, tightly grasping a glimmering chunk of glass in her hands. Locating the two of you sat in a darkened corner of the room; the doctor bounded over and threw her long arms around your neck, grinning from ear to ear.

''Bo!'' she exclaimed, clinging on tight as you looped your arms around her back, laughing gently at her enthusiasm. In that moment, she was the complete opposite of the woman you had spent the day with, and boy, it was refreshing. It was clear for you to see, then, that _she_ was the one you should have been thinking of. Not yourself, not Valkybitch over there, but Lauren. Sweet, kind Doctor Lauren; she was as loyal as a Labrador and twice as endearing. The elder of the two blondes babbled on about the award ceremony she had attended without you. You felt undoubtedly guilty, incredibly so, that you had missed it, but the good nature of your lover allowed her to forgive freely, particularly when her mind was consumed by shiny objects of praise for her hard work. She took a seat between you and Tamsin, causing ice-blue eyes to roll behind her back.

''I'm so proud of you, Lauren,'' you gushed, admiring the smart woman and her prize. ''I'm sorry i wasn't there. I should have been with you.''

You looked directly at Tamsin as those last words left your mouth, as she sat silently in the corner while you grasped Lauren's trembling hand while she retold stories of the event. The fae barely even blinked, but you thought you saw the slightest glimmer of a reaction. Your mind was entangled with thoughts; you _should_ have been there, you should have held her hand, _you_ should have been the one in the audience to cheer the loudest as she stepped up to make her speech... but you weren't. You were with the new cop, the cold-hearted Fae rather than the kind-hearted human. Is that where your loyalties lay now? Had you subconsciously chosen fae over human? Or was it Tamsin? Was it her that you chose?

Shortly after Lauren had arrived and you'd had a celebratory drink together, you decided that more fun could be found back at your apartment than sat in The Dal with a room of bored-looking creatures. Before rising to your feet, you pushed back a strand of the doctor's hair and murmured a little something into her ear. Something that caused her to blush a little, sweep her award from the table and make a swift exit. As she left, you leant across the small oak table between yourself and the unusually quiet Valkyrie, leaving just a fraction of room to breathe.

''Thanks for the help today,'' you hummed softly, and you were sincere. ''I appreciate it. We should team up again sometime.''

Tamsin slowly increased the distance again before opening her mouth. ''I don't want you, Bo. I don't want to work with you; don't get any ideas. It just so happened that we were in the same place at the same time and i figured you may need your ass saving... which, _surprise surprise_, you did. So, hasta luego, Succubus. Scuttle back to your Doctor friend, i'm sure she's just _dying_ to feed you.'' She waved her hand nonchalantly and turned to face the bar, taking a slow sip of the beverage she had been toying with for the past hour; it wasn't up for discussion, and there wasn't an ounce of warmth in her tone, but it didn't take a scientist to realise that it wasn't only you she was trying to convince.

With that, you let out a light laugh, placed a hand upon the Valkyrie's arm and strode away. You felt Tamsin's eyes burning into your back as you walked, and you knew right then that you were far better at reading people than she gave you credit for, and maybe -just maybe- that was what she was afraid of; but you knew that for now, it would go unsaid, and you didn't mind; you had better things waiting for you at home.


End file.
